The X-Men Defeat the Cupcake robot
The X-Men Defeat the Cupcake Robot is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Continuing on from the previous episode, the X-Men are fighting the Cupcake Robot along with Evil Guy and co. Script Scene 1 Within the half-demolished heart of Chicago, a showdown is in progress between the Cupcake Robot and the X-Men, the latter being accompanied by Evil Guy and co. WALUIGI: I have an idea! What if... WARIO: No! Don't let that thing absorb you. It'll use you as a power source and become even stronger! Meanwhile, above the Cupcake Robot's head, Evil Guy and co. are floating atop Shadow Kirby. SHADOW KIRBY: Urgh...I can't hold you up anymore! EVIL GUY: Just try to lower us slowly! Slowly...slowly... Shadow Kirby drops at an alarming pace. ALL: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! They fall on top of the Cupcake Robot's head, somehow going unnoticed as the robot uses its newly formed wings to take flight. EVIL GUY: Augh! We're ascending again! PICKLE: It's gonna dive-bomb us into oblivion! EVIL GUY: No, wait! It didn't even... Pickle shoots two fireballs at the robot's eyes, causing it to roar and claw at its face in rage. EVIL GUY: ...Notice us. Never mind. The Cupcake Robot twists its arm around and grabs Evil Guy and co., holding them in front of its face. EVIL GUY: Eeeeeeeek! FERNANDO: "Eeeeeek"? I've never heard you scream like'' that'', boss! EVIL GUY: Well, there's a first time for everything, right? The Cupcake Robot abruptly shoves our heroes into its mouth. CUPCAKE ROBOT: Om-nom-freakin'-nom, ya little stinkers! What are you gonna do now?! The Cupcake Robot spirals towards the ground, landing on its face and standing immediately, unaffected. It raises its arms into the air and begins to absorb everything around it that contains any trace of cupcakes, which just happens to be Waluigi. WALUIGI: This had better work! Waaaaaaa... Waluigi is absorbed into the robot's body. His Cupcake Tree-turned-body twists away from him, revealing his true form...a Waluigi. WALUIGI: C'monnnn! Work! Waluigi forces one of the robot's arms to punch itself in the face, but the robot's other arm immediately tears that arm off, removing Waluigi with it. WALUIGI: Crud... WARIO: It's OK, Waluigi. You tried. Meanwhile, inside the robot, Evil Guy and his friends are tunneling their way out of the robot's stomach with the help of Pickle's fireballs. PICKLE: Where are we going? EVIL GUY: Up! To escape the stomach acid! PICKLE: Fair enough. Our heroes pop up into the chest cavity, where they see a startling sight: New Luigi's body, surrounded by metal plates and wires, where the heart should have been. NEW LUIGI: (Strained) You...you guys! How did you get here?! EVIL GUY: You ate us, idiot. NEW LUIGI: Hey, hey. *Cough* I just...I've gotta do what I've gotta do, OK? EVIL GUY: What do you mean? NEW LUIGI: It's not like I'm enjoying my current position, you know! This is how the adapting technology works! PICKLE: Enough. You're evil, New Luigi, and we're taking you down. FERNANDO: Agreed. SHADOW KIRBY: I would, too, if it weren't for my damaged spine. NEW LUIGI: It doesn't matter...*Cough*...The robot's stomach acids are rising as we speak. I can feel them. Do you know what that means? We're all going to die anyway. EVIL GUY: Not if I can help it! Evil Guy runs up to New Luigi and begins to tear away the metal plates surrounding New Luigi's body. EVIL GUY: Fernando! Put these plates on top of the hole we made when we entered! Pickle! Fuse them together with the heat of your flames! FERNANDO: Gotcha! PICKLE: On it. EVIL GUY: As for you, plumber... NEW LUIGI: Go ahead, strike the finishing blow. I'm far too weakened to defend myself, anyway. EVIL GUY: Really? In that case, come on out. Evil Guy rips New Luigi's body out of the tangled wires that hold him in place. EVIL GUY: Get up. NEW LUIGI: Ugh... EVIL GUY: Stand. New Luigi stands, clutching his head. EVIL GUY: Fight. Pickle and Fernando have fused nearly every tile into place as Evil Guy and New Luigi begin their showdown. Evil Guy backdrops New Luigi and roundhouse kicks him into the hole between the tiles. The acid has risen substantially and is close to spilling over into the robot's chest cavity. EVIL GUY: Now! Fuse, fuse, fuse! Go, go, go, go, go! Pickle and Fernando fuse the tiles together, but the acid pushes through and lifts the group of tiles up. Evil Guy and co. ride it as a raft as the stomach acid rises through the robot's mouth and our heroes ride down the acid waterfall, landing safely. X-MEN: You did it! EVIL GUY: It was our...*ahem*...pleasure. Here's a new body for you to use, Waluigi. WALUIGI: Sweet! Moral Uhh...ride the currents? Go with the flow? Yeah, let's go with that. Trivia Originally, Waluigi's plan was supposed to have worked, but this concept was dropped so the main characters could have more screen time. Category:Episodes